


Grantchester Meadows

by liTterrrrrgrr



Category: Pink Floyd, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Roger Waters(Female!) - Freeform, Transgender, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liTterrrrrgrr/pseuds/liTterrrrrgrr
Summary: 大卫发现自己爱上了一朵水泥浇筑的水仙花。





	1. Chapter 1

这张电影配乐专辑比他们预想的还要成功。“剧本就像个瘾君子写出来的，要是配乐也差不多，那这片子可就彻底完蛋啦！”当尼克用特有的自嘲口吻向队友转述他导演父亲的精辟发言时，大卫和里克都笑出声，就连罗吉塔也勾起唇角。每个人都可以写自己想写的作品，而不仅仅是对希德一次又一次无用的拙劣模仿，大卫不知道其他人怎么想，至少他觉得释然，压抑良久的灵感立刻变成尚未成句的旋律在他耳边齐响，一瞬间的轰鸣令他感到阵阵幸福的眩晕。

当尼克说想让大家“去喝一杯”时，所有队员都预料到罗吉塔会拒绝。她向来孤僻，向来阴郁，向来不喜热闹，因此当她的身影隐没在录音棚成排的音箱和效果器后，另外三个人连一句挽留的话都没有就出了录音室。啤酒一杯接一杯下肚，酒精带来的温暖从血液中析出，往日最安静的里克开始谈起大卫没加入时的事，大卫却只是在想缺席的贝斯手，想到总那么沉默的罗吉塔，想到她总是用牙齿紧咬住下唇的模样。她用尖刻的语句在自己的安全屋门前涂满毒汁，自己则留在隔离场里，每天服用镇定剂，抽一包接一包的烟，无休止地创作，再把它们丢到所有人面前。人们对罗吉塔•沃特斯一无所知。

吉他手认为自己在大多数时间都不在意这个浑身带刺的女人。他们之间几乎没有单独对话，而仅仅是那几次简短的交流就足够令他记忆犹新：即使连犯着胃病在街头流浪与年纪轻轻就得靠救济金寄生都没能摧毁他天性的乐观与宽和，但有些时候、有些事、有些人就是这样不合常理。

能够加入平克•弗洛伊德，对大卫而言既是好运又是及时雨。这支由自己的发小希德率领的乐队早在一年前就冲出了地下乐队的行列，冲进披头士身处的艾比路，然后一路冲上热门排行榜，而大卫的乐队则穷困潦倒，默默无闻。是什么让他们选择了自己？大卫设想了无数种可能，而真相则比他能想到最坏的一种都残酷得多：当他风尘仆仆赶到录音室，希德正站在门口，顶着一头烫过而蓬起的乱发，浓重的黑眼线使眼睛更加无神，风衣上粘了星星点点的深色染料，在太阳下泛着光。

“你来了。”希德用唱片里那种纯真、透明、毫无情绪的麻木语调说。

大卫耳中“嗡”地一声。眼前的人仿佛只是个空壳子，而真正的希德正置身梦中。“我想我还没迟到。”他故作轻松地翘起嘴角，看到对方没有任何反应时尴尬地收起笑容。

希德继续直勾勾地盯着他：“我们在等你。”

然后大卫才注意到对方身边站着的人，一个平日被迷雾笼罩，可被发现就再也不能被忽略的存在，她身上独特的反差气质瞬间击中了大卫：她很高，五官的组合极具压迫感，与无法把黑T恤撑起太多弧度的胸部相比，布料下身体富有张力的线条若隐若现，彰显出力量与危险。在三人里，她最像支配的那一方。

“吉塔，这就是我跟你说过的那个人，接替我的吉他手。”希德对她说完后转过身：“戴夫，你应该听说过她，贝斯手，罗吉塔•沃特斯。”他隔了一会儿笑起来，就像小孩子炫耀他珍爱的玩具：“我的女朋友。”

大卫的确听过这个名字，但也仅此而已。现场表演时的贝斯手跟她的名字一样古怪，她总是孤零零站在舞台边角，低头摆弄自己的乐器，头发遮住整张脸，偶尔唱几句和声。她很少与希德共麦也几乎不在采访中说话，以至于大卫根本不知道两人是这种关系。

罗吉塔将垂在眼前的长发拨绕到耳后，露出翡翠一样的眼睛与大卫对视：它们同时折射出释然与敌意，像两团包在木头里的火。

大卫迈向她的步子停了下来。

她不欢迎他。

“大卫•吉尔默。”他想了想还是伸出手，“我只是来替补的，不是吗？”

罗吉塔棱角过于分明的脸上裂开一个比刀刃更刺人的笑，手在碰到他指尖的一刹那就缩回去。这个雾一样模糊，闪电一样尖锐的女人开了口，声音就像泡在水里的玻璃碎片：“欢迎加入平克•弗洛伊德，吉尔默先生。”

事后大卫多次回忆起这次糟糕的初见，也许它早已预示了后来的一切：罗吉塔就像一头将獠牙对准所有敌人的狼，她恨傻子，恨独裁者，恨整个世界，而在所有人中她尤其恨大卫•吉尔默。永无休止的冷眼，夹枪带棒的刺探与时不时的嘲讽，就差把他撕碎了吞入腹中。

可她又突然将大卫拉回她的封闭玻璃房前。

那是吉他手加入乐队一周年的庆祝会，不知出于什么原因，她坐在他对面。两人面前的牡蛎新鲜又肥美，她先往盘中拿了几个，接着又是几个，最后是一整盘。吃完后她忍不住将修长的指头放在嘴里吮了个遍，然后才意识到对面的大卫。没有任何恼羞成怒的刻薄讽刺，也没有惯常那副戒备的神态，罗吉塔对大卫露出一个带点儿不好意思的、真正的微笑。

罗吉塔。大卫重复一遍这个名字，本来顿挫的音节在他柔软的音调下褪去了尖锐，打了个旋，最后化进辛辣沁人的啤酒里。

“罗吉塔？那个死倔又不会看气氛的家伙。”里克说完又咽下半杯啤酒。

大卫看着笑到停不下的两人，知道这只是个酒醉后过火的玩笑，可他就是怎么都笑不出。他勉强再灌了两杯就起身。

“离她远点，戴夫。”正打开门时尼克朝他喊，“别变成下一个希德。”

大卫听不懂尼克的意思。真的听不懂。他本来想回家，走着走着居然停到罗吉塔的家门口，在没想好要干什么前他就敲起了门，然后索性大声敲门。

“里面没人！”里面有人扯着嗓子喊。

大卫也扯着嗓子喊，“去你妈的沃特斯！”

门开了条缝。“吉尔默先生，你来干什么。”一如既往的淡漠，她似乎也没指望得到回答。

“没什么，我能进去吗？”大卫学着像她一样无所谓，实际上也的确没什么有所谓的，他只是想进去，进去之后干嘛？不知道。“喂，你盯着我也没用。”他晕乎乎的，任由大脑里的话直接飘出来。“要么放我进去，要么干脆把门关上。”

“吉尔默你他妈的疯了。”

门打开又被摔上，罗吉塔一点没有收拾满地录音机器、空酒瓶和烟头的主意，甚至连草草招待客人的想法都没有，她走进最里面的隔间，在大卫跟上去前狠狠剜了他一眼，于是大卫只好坐在客厅的沙发上。很快房间里传出贝斯的调音声，音一个都不准，而且越来越不准。大卫走进去，从她手里缓慢却坚定地拽过贝斯，坐到床上离她最远的一角开始调。

没过多久大卫听到了啜泣。当罗吉塔对他冷嘲热讽时他没尴尬，当希德在台下怒视着取代了希德位置的他时他依旧没有太尴尬，而现在他尴尬极了。大卫呀大卫，你脑子被驴踢了吗。他把贝斯搁在一边。干什么要到这里跟一个不怎么喜欢的家伙相处得这么不舒服。赶快回家。洗个热水澡再来杯醒酒茶。早早上床睡觉。第二天中午起来，无事发生。

“我听着呢。”但最后他还是好不容易憋出干巴巴的一句。

“吉尔默你他妈的疯了。”罗吉塔又骂了一遍。“离我远点儿！”她大声吼叫。“快滚！！为什么是你！任何一个人都好，只要不是你！！！”

她肩膀一抽一抽地哭着，嗫嚅着。“为什么是你？”

大卫感到惊讶的悸动，潘多拉的盒子瞬间爆炸出全新的宇宙，相处一年多后他头一次看清这个女人。酒精立时燃烧成愤怒的烈火，现在他要以牙还牙了。“是谁都无所谓，你这个**懦夫**！”

许多激烈的情绪在罗吉塔脸上翻腾，她跪下身，低头，脸靠近大卫的裤拉链，却被对方拦下，用一个吻取代——甚至连吻也称不上， 只是唇瓣与唇瓣的碰触。大卫将手轻轻搭在罗吉塔肩头，凭她的力量轻易就能挣脱，然而她没有。

被压在身下时，她让自己变成一棵不会动的月桂树，只有在需要褪下衣袖与裤腿时才堪称顺从地抬起身体，但依旧逃不脱衣服被扯坏的结果。酒醉且愤怒的大卫与平日里的大卫判若两人，他仅存的耐心在看到罗吉塔紧皱的眉头、紧闭的双眼与牙齿紧咬下唇的姿态时彻底消失不见。他啃咬她的嘴唇、脖颈与肩膀，皮肤细腻柔软又可口，薄汗尝起来都是酒的味道。一块奶油酒心巧克力。“你究竟喝了多少？”没有回答。大卫一只手在她身上游走，留下一个个指印，另一只裹住她窄小的屁股使劲揉捏。他上过不知多少个比罗吉塔更丰满，漂亮，性感的姑娘，可她们没有一个能用比罗吉塔的鸣咽更动人的东西抓住他。她是他见过最敏感的女人，她饱含疼痛的喘息听起来就像只发情的母狗。

大卫抬起头，咬了下罗吉塔的耳垂，呼出一口热气，看她的那一小块皮肤迅速浮起肉眼可见的颗粒。“吉塔，承认吧，你就是爱上我了。”

罗吉塔把头偏到一边。“别那么叫我。”

大卫不由分说把一根手指插进她体内，在她惊呼的同时狠狠吻住她。她下面湿热又紧致，欢悦地拥抱住他的手指。“你下面的嘴可比你会说话。”他低语，话语嘲笑声调讥讽，“尝尝你自己的味道，吉塔。”

罗吉塔张开嘴，吸吮他的手指，用力地舔弄他的指节、指甲与茧，发出的响声即使爱神听见都会羞愧。这样一张生疏滞涩的嘴恐怕无法给他带来什么快感，可他依旧有些后悔方才的拒绝，只要光想想她含住他的样子，他就难耐得快爆炸了。他抽出手，用那根沾满了体液与唾液的指头操她，力度与速度都不急不缓，节奏像一场永无休止的折磨又像对待他最钟爱的吉他。然后是第二根手指。“会不会太多了，”他问。她以渴切的呻吟作为回答。大卫在罗吉塔体内搅动，享受她压抑不住的哼声，她在他故作无耻的话语下的颤抖。“真听话。”他停下动作，抽出手指，罗吉塔在他身下小幅度地摆动，双腿不自觉夹紧摩擦，被吻肿还带着充血齿印的唇半张开，翕动着像一条脱水的鱼。大卫问：“罗吉塔，你爱我吗？”

她睁开眼睛。她的眼睛真的很美，泛着泪光，两池凝固的猫眼石。大卫与她对视，回过神来时两人已调转了位置。他怎么就忘了她强健的力量呢？罗吉塔只是骑上来，容纳他的方式过于粗暴，终于没憋回一声短促的尖叫。大卫喜欢这声音。他想看到不可能发生的事，他想让猫眼石流动起来。只为他一人流动。他猛地起身紧紧抓住对方，还没等对方彻底适应就毫不留情地干开她的身体。起初的剧烈为她带来格外的痛苦，她的惨叫中混杂着愉悦，指甲深深陷入大卫的背部，他觉得后背一定有十行鲜血在缓缓往下流。她太紧了，而且生涩，挤得他发疼，但他爱这痛苦，正如罗吉塔同样爱着他赋予她的痛苦，他了解，他太了解了。很快他找到那个点，开始奋力朝那里冲撞。罗吉塔在不停的刺激下终于抛弃全部自尊与矜持，她开始放肆地呻吟，声音时而嘶哑时而高昂，吉尔默，大卫，戴夫，就是那儿，求求你。她就是用这样的嗓子和控制不好的力道在舞台上献声的，大卫想象在台上将她扒光，让她在所有人面前露出这样的叫喊。“原来这才是你的天性，嗯？”他在罗吉塔耳边低语。她随着他强烈的动作扭动身体，贫瘠的双乳弹跳着，仿佛主动送到大卫面前，他像饥饿的幼儿吸食母乳一样啃食它们。吉塔，吉塔，吉塔，他回应，只感觉自己的理智也在逐渐升华变成气体飘散。

马上要到的一瞬间他突然想起自己没戴套、想要拔出来，却被罗吉塔的下半身火热地挽留，她小腿环上他的腰、在他耳边哽咽，吐出几个破碎的音节，他听出其中一个词是“爱”。大卫死死抱住这具汗涔涔的，不知是被羞耻、愤怒还是情动染上热度的躯体，全部射在她体内。罗吉塔浑身剧烈地颤抖，发出有史以来最痛苦、最甜蜜、最放荡的叫声，一颗泪珠从她眼角坠落，很快就蒸发了，只留下猫眼石流过的痕迹。


	2. Chapter 2

大卫被第一阵摔进园子里的雨叫醒。

汗水被寒气吻了整晚，湿答答地贴在皮肤上。他打了个冷颤，还在想自己从来不会裸睡，欲抓过被子的手却碰到了另一具躯体，正光裸地缩在黑暗里。大卫手掌下的人微微发抖，他迟疑片刻，把被子铺在对方身上，自己则轻轻坐起身，闭上眼，让记忆一点一点渗出来。

他承认自己喝了不少，可自己绝没有酒后乱性的习惯，尤其是和陌生人。骨肉皮在整个摇滚界早公开得连秘密都算不上，平克•弗洛伊德的几个人当然也都有过各自的艳遇，后台总有更多的漂亮姑娘为他驻足，他还挺为此自豪的。大卫习惯认真挑选一个今夜欢愉的对象，请她吃顿她喜欢的晚饭，耐心倾听，偶尔补充几句自己的见解，第二天早餐再重复一遍这个过程，然后友好道别并送对方离开。一次一晚的恋情，它包含了爱能给予的全部：刹那的动心，彼此的尊重与理解，当然还有温柔的做爱。他从不把这当成游戏，而更愿是某种速食品，用来缓解突来的孤独。

可几小时前发生的那个不一样。他想不起具体做了什么，但愤怒与疯狂的残渣依旧实质般扎在他脑海里。自己对差点儿吞噬了一位女性感到满足——他满怀愧疚，扭头去看那个可怜的姑娘。

他盯着她整整一分钟，还使劲眨了好几下眼睛，可那是罗吉塔。**他昨晚和罗吉塔•沃特斯睡了。**这一事实从大卫舌尖哽下去，一路下坠，直到狠劲儿绞起他的胃。他甚至想把罗吉塔叫醒，问她记不记得昨晚究竟发生了什么，可看到她的睡脸时他又一句话也说不出来。他察觉自己控制不住地想要亲吻她高挺的鼻梁，隐在阴影下的双眼，还有额首。就像欣赏一朵全然绽开，雌蕊颤动的水仙花。

越来越乱。大卫站起身，凭脚下的触感寻找自己的衣服，捡起来一件却发现是罗吉塔的衬衫。领口和袖口都被扯坏了。他怔了一会儿还是逼自己去看薄被下的罗吉塔，她无意识蜷成了一团，连鼻尖都缩进被子里。这样下去她很可能会感冒的，大卫将手中的衣服随意丢到一边，环视周围，确定没有能压在被上保暖的东西后打开门口的衣柜，挑出看起来最厚的睡衣，把口袋中的烟盒掏出来，再将被子掀开。即使腿和胳膊都曲在一起，罗吉塔看起来依旧高大又孤独，像一头出生时就学会猎杀的幼豹，而牺牲者是它的母亲。大卫小心地将她翻过身来，可能是太过疲乏，她只发出了几句无意义的咕哝便再度陷回沉重的梦里，毫无防备地向大卫打开四肢。他的眼睛和手指几乎无法从那幅景象上移开：她身体上到处都是属于他的印记，最显眼的莫过于下颌一处齿痕，即使她能用口罩躲避路人的目光，身为乐队主唱，她却不得不把它暴露给队友们——

他都在想什么啊！

大卫在不惊醒罗吉塔的情况下笨手笨脚地为她穿好睡衣，扣紧了每一个扣子，又以最快速度穿好自己的衣服，大步逃出她的房间，瘫坐进沙发里。

过了好久他的脑袋终于发动，与他交往过的人的回忆被一截一截咳出来，使他眼前断断续续地发花：从相处了好几年的女友到后来的露水情缘，他很早就有了一套理想恋人的模板，温柔，理智，自爱，要是能再漂亮一点儿当然更佳，而罗吉塔简直就是这些词的绝佳反例。一切圆融的逻辑在她身上都会被割裂成各种棱角。所以他索性对她视而不见。征服罗吉塔这样“难搞的”女人也许会令许多男人感到强烈的满足，但他就是不想。跟某人共有这种畸形的联系，光想想他已经开始恶心了，更何况这个人还是自己发小的女朋友——

他发现自己真的开始追溯往事，让思绪回到他刚来这里的那天，那天他在分离多年后第一次见到真正的希德，同时也第一次见到罗吉塔。大卫想到看起来阴郁又危险的高瘦女人，她那双漂亮又使她显得脆弱的蓝绿色眼睛，她的求助与邀约……越想越荒唐了。他猛地直起身，从面前的茶几上捞起距离最近的酒瓶，晃了晃之后把里面剩余的液体一饮而尽。热流顺着喉咙径直烧下去，他在忍不住呛咳的一瞬间又想到，自己当时似乎的确产生了被击中的感觉。

烈酒使好不容易缓和的胃又开始隐隐作痛。更早些时，当罗吉塔和粉红色的怪物统统不存在，希德也只是他最好的朋友，两人身无分文，以卖唱的方式逛遍了巴黎的大街小巷，他的胃病宿疾也是在那时种下的。可那是一段好日子。他还年轻，现在又拥有比那时好得多的生活与前景，他有野心，也有未曾实现的梦想，“回到过去”这种咒语没有多少诱惑力。不过幸福愉快的情感始终在旧日闪耀发热。

希德是个好小伙儿，他热情，有趣，机敏又有多方面的天分，像一个历经磨难的作家用最温暖的感情写出的王子，又像司掌幸福的小天使无意中做出的美梦。他更是个好朋友，与他相处总是那么自在。但后来一切都变了。大卫赶来乐队时，他已经逃回自己的童话里，并永远关上了通往现实的门。如果情况仅止于此，那大卫或许不会受这么大的折磨：大多数的时候，希德能够理解并默许大卫取代他，可也有几次，他对大卫怒目而视，那双全然愤怒却依旧毫无生气的眼睛差点儿没摧毁大卫。痛苦长久憋闷在大卫的血管里，时不时和胃疾一起提醒大卫他的尴尬处境，它们即使在希德已经完全退出后也没消解半分。久而久之痛苦异化成了怒火，不常显现却积聚了磅礴的力量，穿透管壁、从皮下刺出无数小孔，一点点蔓延向容不下希德的外界——逼迫压榨希德的唱片公司，吞噬了希德的乐队，还有罗吉塔。“我早就知道事情会变成这样，”她冷酷的话语犹在耳边，“你们认识的希德早就不在了，为什么不肯面对现实，他现在就是个疯子！”

而他居然**原谅**了她？

起先他只把这一切都归结于自己的好脾气，可意识到他已经半个身子都陷进流沙里时，他开始恐慌了。即使他真的爱过罗吉塔——或者如今仍在爱着她，它们也都必须统统成为过去式。这只是一次小小的荷尔蒙错乱，一种失败的新口味尝试，一个自己都不愿承认的选择。没有任何其他可说的。

下定决心否定昨晚以及之前发生的一切后，大卫终于感到淤积在胸口的沉闷肿块化解了一些。他又拿起刚刚的酒瓶，发现已经喝完了，只好意犹未尽地将其放回去，自己重重摔回沙发里——

有什么不对。感觉就像水母正用带有无数毒刺的触鞭蛰着他的背，倒也不是太难受，以至于在先前的高度紧张下他甚至没感受到它的存在，现在绷死的弦松下来，他在忍耐的同时开始好奇它是怎么来的。大卫把手够进T恤衫：后背多了几个半月状的挖痕，正源源不断地向体表的神经末梢传递疼痛、瘙痒与微小奇妙的悸动。他知道它们是罗吉塔留下的，可这种伤口与她能做到的相比实在太过温弱，几乎等同于不存在。要想象一个全然顺从的她绝非易事，他索性开始从头思索两人为数不多的交集，试图从黑钻矿里挑出一小撮柔滑细软的石墨——他发现她愿意想到罗吉塔，想到她令他轻松，这是个不好的预兆，但他还是放任自己想下去，想到每一个细节。

他想了一遍，然后又是一遍，可他就是想不到，正相反，他满脑子都是这个女人究竟充满怎样的力量。他想起印象最深刻的经历，那是在他加入半年后的一次聚餐，他们遇上了一群打他们主意的混混。当晚尼克早早离开了，双手最宝贵的里克在罗吉塔的喝令与大卫的劝告下不情愿地奔向最近的警察局，本来想追击的另外三个人被罗吉塔牵制住，他们也都对在场唯一的女性起了恶念。大卫有些着急，正想着怎样才能最快把对手打倒再赶去支援罗吉塔，罗吉塔已经先动了——总是如此急迫，富于上进心，万事都冲在最前。她倏地蹲下身，以一个极巧的角度将戒指的棱角对准中间那人的下腹部，向内一拧。大卫终于知道那两个指环都不是装饰品，它们此刻忠实而到位地发挥着作用，敌人嚎叫的刺耳令他差点儿没忍住把耳朵捂死再立刻逃离这里的冲动。罗吉塔把那个已经失去行动力的人推到一边，连带着撞得另外几个家伙踉跄了好几步。

怪不得她那么喜欢超级英雄漫画。大卫瞠目结舌。她简直就像另一个神奇女侠。

而这片刻的恍惚也使他的敌手逮到了机会，下一刻他肩后的乐器已经被抢走，他被拽得向前栽倒，眼前顿时是纯黑的天空与一整片晃动的星。他再抬起头时，罗吉塔正在对他说着什么，逆方向的风却把内容吹到她身边两侧。

紧接着那里出现了两根粗棍。

一切突然变成一帧帧镜头。大卫看到那两根棍子是如何击中罗吉塔的额角与脑后、再移开，暗红的液体在棍子牵扯下无限制地拉长。他突然产生一种这不该被看到的内疚，但他就是看到了，像偷窥到某个使人弱小的秘密。

那是他第一次叫她“罗吉塔”。

罗吉塔瞥了大卫一眼，瞬间的表情既像困惑又像扭曲的狂喜。她稳住身体，双眼——它们在额间鲜红的映衬下亮得吓人，仿佛先前险些致命的一击没对她的意志产生半点影响——顺着大卫所在的方向盯过去，一手迅速解下肩带，另一只手更快地把琴盒拉链扯开，抽出里面的乐器，凭借凶悍与些许赌博的勇气，冷静地、准确地、不顾一切地把贝斯甩向抢走吉他的凶手，如同送出一颗必中的子弹。

有什么东西碎裂的声音。起初相当微弱，甚至不太能被听力捕获，但连锁反应接踵而至，裂纹一道接一道诞生的轰鸣从四面八方扑向大卫，犹如一场地震。

罗吉塔再没看她那把死去的乐器一眼。她借惯性往前一扑，抓起被抢劫犯丢在地上的棍子就地抡了一圈，恰到好处地击裂了两个人的膝盖。一击必胜，的确很符合罗吉塔的风格。等到大卫也缓过劲来站起身，战斗已经结束了。她摇摇晃晃跨过摔碎的贝斯，捡起大卫的琴盒，将里面完好无损的吉他递给大卫。大卫愣在那里，他想先说罗吉塔你怎么样，谢谢你救了我的乐器，但他却直觉到，这样做将是比使她痛苦淋漓的总和更邪恶的加害。

“你还等什么？”罗吉塔到底不是半神之躯。她吐字含混不清，格战作响，举着乐器的胳膊不受控制地往下坠。“快点！”

大卫被罗吉塔的怒喝惊得一把抓过吉他，再抬头时她原先站立的地方已经没有人了。“臭小子，药费你付。”跌倒在地的罗吉塔说，流到嘴角的鲜血令她的笑看起来凄惨却光辉。“你还得赔我把贝斯。”

然后她昏了过去。

懊悔压垮了大卫的理智，他什么都没想就背起她前往最近的医院，在得知她并无大碍时才想起自己遗落了她舍身救下的乐器。罗吉塔睁开眼睛后目光在病房里转了一圈，最后才落在大卫身上：“吉他呢？”

大卫一怔，刚想解释就被对方下一句话生生硌回去。罗吉塔的声音带上了冰碴：“你的吉他呢，吉尔默？”

“我没拿回来。”他泄气地垂下头，准备迎接对方的狂怒，等来的却是良久的沉默。过了好半天，一句埋怨低低飘过来：“我怎么就偏偏遇到了你这样的混蛋。”

他闻言抬头看她，她却把头扭过去，脸上一番纠结后残留的惊喜还是被大卫捕捉到眼底。

——难道罗吉塔也？

大卫立刻站起来，跌跌撞撞地冲向厨房的水池，将水龙头旋到最开，头埋到下面。冰冷的水柱冲得他又痛又麻，可洗刷不掉他眼前罗吉塔的那抹惊喜。这绝不应该。这会毁了整个乐队的。失去了希德的他们走了太多弯路，现在乐队好不容易才开始走上正轨，如果在这个时候爆出主唱与创作主脑的恋情，那就是他们两个自己否定了每个人几年来的所有拼搏与汗水：把自己的男朋友踢出乐队，还不到一年就跟自己招入的新成员搞到一起，舆论会把他们俩生吞活剥。大卫已经想到事情曝光后媒体又一轮铺天盖地的比较与嘲讽，他们好不容易才逃脱希德的阴影，他可不想再经历一次。

还有尼克和里克，他们得怎么想？与罗吉塔关系比较不错的尼克先不谈，里克向来不喜欢罗吉塔的指手划脚，先前又已经有了退出乐队去帮助希德的打算，如果连大卫都站在了罗吉塔一边，他在孤立无援下又会怎么做？至少现在还没人能顶替这位唯一科班出身成员的位置，没了键盘手的平克•弗洛伊德只会走向解散，这点乐队的所有人都心知肚明。这肯定也不是罗吉塔要的结果。

他关掉水龙头，胡乱挤了把头发，缠到一起的一捋被生生拽下，他疼得差点儿没喊出来。罗吉塔，罗吉塔才更棘手。他该怎么面对她？怎么再继续跟她每日相处？他发誓日后再也不碰酒了，如果还有机会，他也要告诫罗吉塔少喝酒，尤其不要喝醉，起码不要醉成昨晚那样：他想起她的渴求，她湿热的内里，她对他说——

不。彻头彻尾地不可能。它来得那么突然，那么充满危险，他畏怯，他害怕。他无法独自一人承担这份风险的全部。他得逃。离开这地方。回到格兰切斯特草甸，或者去巴黎，或者干脆买张直飞纽约的机票，总之越远越好。大卫庆幸他们刚创作完一张专辑，只要罗吉塔不强硬要求所有人写新曲，乐队就有足够的缓冲期。他将等时间长到足够淡化一切时再回去，假装什么都没发生，然后他不会再允许自己与罗吉塔二人独处，他们是很好的合作伙伴，但仅此而已，其余一切能见光的与只能烂死在黑暗里的关系都到此为止。过去不可能，现在更不可能，将来也一定不可能。

说走就走，立刻马上。门口就在厨房旁边，只要多走几步，他就可以离开这里，彻底切断这段畸形的联系。

但他没有动。

就在不久之前，他还在恼怒于她的一切，想到她使他头痛，提起她的名字会让他咬到舌头。直到现在，他内心依旧波涛汹涌。说实话，他犹豫不决。事情是怎么发展成现在这样的？经过一整夜的思考，他想到一个答案，可此时能用来替代它的借口早已成千上万，一齐在他脑中翻腾。但逃避不是他的性格。他清楚地意识到此刻胸中满怀的感情，比起以往任何一次都要激烈百倍。

他想再看她一眼。

他们无法失去对方，就像是彼此戒不掉的毒品，刺激灵感，互相侵蚀，拖拽着对方在这场狂烈燃烧的漩涡里越陷越深。听起来多么讽刺，只是与一个人相处了一年多一点——而且大部分时间都形同陌路——她的存在就把他有生以来信奉的所有信条、教义与原则都撞烂，焚毁，什么都不剩。

大卫向卧室走去。他会静静地端详罗吉塔，直到她的眼睫开始颤动，预示着它们的主人即将苏醒。他将在她的耳边轻轻对她说谢谢，然后再见。这是一个谎言，但不全是。他们会再见，但他们的一部分将永远不会再见。

房间里的人并没有如他所猜测的那般沉睡。他听到喘息，立刻知道了为什么先前会完全失控：即使是十分清醒的现在，他也无法克制住自己。他喘着粗气，尴尬得不知道该怎么办才好，手已经搭上了门把，却始终无法下定决心。

直到他听到罗吉塔叫他的名字。

* * *

她不该喝太多的。

宿醉把罗吉塔•沃特斯的脑袋搅成一团浆糊。她浑身作痛，喉咙有如火烧，记忆像被什么快且无情地斩下，剩余的则被扯碎又胡乱地搅合在一起：透明液体的甘辣，牙齿被冰咬过的锐痛，还有吻。她抚摸自己的身体，从上到下，大大小小的齿印遍布全身，像吸血鬼给予人类爱人的温存，爱欲混杂着嗜咬的渴望，触手可及处湿漉漉又黏糊糊，汗液与精液的味道蜷曲纠缠在空气里。她感到焦躁一点点积累在胸口，好像失去了什么——她主动放弃了什么，但她对此一无所知。

可即使知道了也毫无办法。罗吉塔深呼吸，舌底依旧酸苦，眼皮仍然沉重。她想坐起身，眼前却发黑，平日坚硬的床板此时却像个温柔的怪物，床单与被角是从东方怪谈里钻出的触角与海藻，她被困在这里，起不来也不想起来。起来干什么？天还没亮，窗外砸着阴沉的寒雨。街头稀拉的人眼神冷漠得麻木。床头柜上的水有股奇异的灰尘味儿。身体不舒服。

她躺回去。

罗吉塔知道自己跟某人做了。她对性没有感受也毫无兴趣，它不像一个乐队——她的乐队——同时需要几个不同的乐手各司其职，明明只用自己的几根手指就可以解决，为什么要为这种事在别人面前暴露自己的全部呢？即使是希德，她也很少与其发生肉体关系。希德以某种超常的感官理解了罗吉塔，至于他对其他女性的肉体产生兴趣，她毫不在意。没有嫉妒以及其它任何负面情绪，也不是所谓包容，她只是无法感知。感知不到。就像隔着一堵透明的墙。

究竟是谁？

没人能强迫她，更没人敢。小时候她尚且因沉默与异类被男同学欺侮，可自从六年级的某天，她凭苦练了整个童年的招式狠狠击退了那帮坏小子，周围所有人便都知道罗吉塔的可怕。比不了男性的强健就在速度与技巧上超越，这股劲头她同样发挥在了乐队里，在乐队最混乱的时期她力挽狂澜，使之井井有条，即使到现在她还没学会给自己的乐器调音——

调音。记忆水一样倒进来，一个模糊的轮廓，抱着她的贝斯，与那把漆黑的乐器融为一体。她看到自己是如何向那高大鬼魅的人影屈服，它卷起她，将她压倒在身下，在她身上铭刻下印记，挤进她、占满她、破坏她，而她自己是如何完全顺从地接受被彻底摧毁的高潮。她浑身发烫，口干舌燥，一部分身体感到满足，另一部分却产生难以言喻的饥饿感。

**他**离开前为她裹上睡衣，却没清理她的身体，可能是怕惊醒她——但即使她那时是醒着的，意识也已远去得无踪迹了。身上的衣物像塑料薄膜般紧窒，铁片一样冰冷，摩擦着乳尖，带来肿胀的刺痛。她解下纽扣，使劲地快速扯开。那个人在布料遮盖住的地方留下了更多更疯狂的痕迹，是占有欲的宣泄或者纯粹的坏心眼，她不清楚，也无所谓。

这种事她已做过多次了，可这次是那么不一样。每一次碰触都比平日带来更多快乐，精神无法集中，**他**出现在眼前，模糊不清又寓意不祥，像坏掉的电视机上抖动的雪花斑点。罗吉塔发誓恨这个人，至少不再见他，想到他使她意乱情迷，即使她还不知道他是谁。罗吉塔的手指——**他**的手指——一路行走，在每个齿痕周围短暂停留打转，从额头、嘴唇、锁骨到胸部，揉捏早已挺立的乳尖。指腹感到湿意，她想到对方怎样将自己占有，意想中的反胃没有出现，反而是小腹一阵紧缩，迫使她吐出细碎微小的呻吟，其中的饥渴连她自己都大吃一惊。自己方才也是这样在他身下辗转，与他纠结在一起，这闪念令她浑身发烧，又像被快感的电流击中。她不由得微微张开双腿，一只手继续在敏感带游动，另一只则蜷起食指，指节在下体轻轻刮了一下——

然后一切都不受控制了。

罗吉塔嘴唇抿成一条缝，屏住呼吸，双眼闭紧，却能清清楚楚地看到**他**的身影。全身都感到正被舔咬，被吸吮，理智在爱抚下融化成甜腻腻的一团。汗湿的头发扎得她疼痛，她却早已从下颌到脚趾都舒服得曲起。幻想中**他**的手轻巧地点燃她，沿着腰线按住她，不可抗拒地进入她的身体。她兴奋得长吸一口气。有什么随着手指的抽动缓缓流出来，量与质感都与往日相异，她仅剩的思绪漫无边际地飘着，过了好长时间才捕捉到那是什么。

罗吉塔允许那个人——让**他**射进自己体内。

为什么？这事实令她发出一声接近呜咽的尖叫。希德早就不在了。只可能是**那个人**。是**他**。她开始恶心，心中所有的情绪翻腾上来又堵在喉口，最终只挤出一连串微不可闻的叹息，饱含苦涩与爱意——**爱意**。它与罗吉塔在母亲、父亲甚至希德身上感到的都截然不同。她恨他，他乐观温和的性格、杰出的吉他技巧、天赐的音乐能力（这让她意识到总有一些事她无法自己完成），还有自信，只有生长在幸福健康的家庭才能拥有的自信——罗吉塔嫉妒得简直要发狂，恨不得他立刻永远消失。可她又是那么爱他，就像一只终于抛弃了壳的海螺，挣扎在蒸发殆尽的水洼里。他身上的无论什么，抑或是全部，都在两人初见的一瞬间无可挽回地击中了她，尤其是那双清澈的眼睛，两颗玻璃珠里盛满了一整个湛蓝的大海，拥有淹没那些支撑她的全部的伟力。

长发公主爱上了塔外的王子，等待他为自己推倒囚禁她的**墙壁**。

黑影褪下伪装，露出石头般冷漠的脸庞，想象中的恋人用他唯一能为面孔添上几分温度的嘴唇亲吻她，她向他伸出手，不再压抑声音，贪求地、渴慕地呼喊他的名字。

下一刻门打开，那个人——**他**——大卫•吉尔默闯进来，抓住她伸向他的手，目睹她陷入云端。

* * *

罗吉塔又一次陷入幻想。她从小就有这个习惯，睡前要主动想些什么直至失去意识，她必须完全掌控自己的身体到最后一刻。现在她回忆起她第一次尝试LSD。意识还很清醒，她完全清楚自己想要——应该——做什么，可动力在产生的那刻就蒸发了。她奇异地没有愤怒，因为她找到了更值得探寻的东西，值得让她在危险的马路中央停留。那是个黑白相交却绝不相融的宇宙。一把黑白琴身的Fender。

似乎人在闭上眼后能看到的图景是定量的，所以她几乎不做梦，可现在，突然有一个人闯入她甜美的、舒爽的、痛苦不堪的高潮里，一下子搅开了致幻剂带来的恍惚。那是绝无可能真正现身却经常造访她脑海的人。

“走开。”她对他说，如同哄走一只误入家门的猫。以往他总能如她所愿地消失，泡泡般倏地破灭，可这次他充耳不闻，只是坐在床边盯着她，眼睛一眨不眨，像惊悚故事里会出现的陶瓷娃娃。只有在明知是幻觉时，罗吉塔才会直视他的双眼，想它们真的很漂亮，可也许正因为这份格外的喜爱，它们才不肯在她的想象里彻底现身：她想了又想，一次接一次地想，始终捕不到跟他初次见面时那双眼中爆发的美。

两颗完全纯净的玻璃珠又怎么会主动沉进腐败的泥潭里呢。

但这次它们比过去任何一场幻象都更加明亮，她困在那双蓝眼睛里，好像连自己也染上了一点点同样的蓝。罗吉塔有些诧异地闭上眼睛，又睁开，他还在那儿，日出的阳光从窗帘缝隙挤进来裹住他，从眼睫一路勾画到肩头的发梢。她想但不敢用自己沾满爱液的手去触碰这团轻盈的金雾，仿佛那是一场渎神、一次摧毁，掀起的狂风会吹走他的美与力量。

而他只是盯着她。

刚才发生的一切突然袭击她的大脑，转瞬间击毁了她。**他都看到了。**是不是很恶心？罗吉塔从未想到自己龌龊的心思会以这样的方式完全暴露在对方面前，她愣愣地看着对方，眼中却没装进任何事物。是的，是的，是的。这个音节在她脑中急速扩大着音量，直至压垮她迟钝的思考能力。她该有自知之明的。她只是一块对方用来泄欲的肉，除此以外毫无价值。可笑的是，周围所有人都认为是罗吉塔看不上大卫，也都有意无意劝告过她卸下自负，但她始终清楚其实是自己配不上对方——她不配爱人，更不值得被爱。她自己不知道原因，正是这份无知使自己的全部都变得格外可憎。罗吉塔一直将这个念头看作是家庭、学校与社会拓在她背上的诅咒，并拼命与之搏斗，试图用傲气将之埋葬、再凭一次次成功把其彻底消灭，可遇上大卫的一瞬间，她就意识到多年来的努力全都是白费工夫。长久以来她谨慎地与大卫保持距离，用诸如嫉妒、仇恨与乐队前景的野心之类的借口说服自己远离他并他逼走，可刚才她得意忘形了。她向他袒露内心，她甚至还想要亲吻他——是她自己主动放弃了一切。

“嘿…”过了许久大卫终于开口，脸上满是困窘。“……我很抱歉。”

说完他站起身，离开了房间。

罗吉塔想把对方留住，最后还是将所有话吞了回去。事情怎么会变成现在这样？希德早早离开了，接着莫名其妙出现的大卫又莫名其妙消失。她真的不该依靠任何人吗？连尝试都不被允许吗？难道每个人都只属于自己的小世界，不存在彼此交融的可能性吗？她分不清是过量的愤怒还是眼泪模糊了视野。

长发公主好不容易从童话中偷跑出来，光怪陆离的世界令她恐惧，她痛苦，她沉迷，她还是爱的。

门又打开了。大卫手里攥着条毛巾，在看见罗吉塔的瞬间僵了一下。

罗吉塔扭过头去。“你是来特意羞辱我的吗？”她低声说，“好吧，你赢了。我已经没什么能给你当笑料了，吉尔默。现在出去，算我求你，看在我们共事的份上。”

大卫走到她身边坐下，把眼底的尴尬很好地遮掩起来。“你这样会着凉的。”

“跟你没关系——”

“我真的很抱歉，沃特斯，我对你做了无法原谅的事。你能给我一个补偿的机会吗？”

他把毛巾举到她面前晃了晃，然后将其盖到她脸上。她吓了一跳，预料中的窒息却没扼住她的喉咙，是困惑与不知名的悸动一波波冲击着她，使她头脑晕眩。空气带上了些洗衣粉的味道，钻到她的鼻翼间，激得她打了个喷嚏。

“抱歉，我不知道哪个是你常用的，就随手拿了一条。”大卫的声音也透进来。

“是这条。”罗吉塔最后还是说，声音在遮捂下显得沉沉的。如果是平时的她，想必会多嘲讽几句，但这次她说完就收声了。多半是因为羞耻。身上的毛巾移动得极其缓慢，当它不再遮住她双眼时，她看到大卫一条腿半跪在床上，身子探向她，表情满是认真与凝重，仿佛生怕将她弄痛。他把她的脸轻轻却坚定地扳过来，毛巾从额前涂到脑后，深入发丝，在里面揉搓了一会儿，又顺着耳朵的轮廓转回拥有坚硬曲线的下颌，仔细擦干净脖颈的汗。

“可以坐起来吗？”大卫问。罗吉塔闻言起身，垂下头不去看他。大卫把她搂向自己，一手环住她，另一手把毛巾摊开，沿着脊背的曲线向下擦。她的双乳随着他的压按不时与他的胸膛碰撞，感觉有点儿麻但更多的是舒适。听母亲讲，父亲在她小时曾给她洗过澡，为了防止她感冒，也会这样细致地为她擦干身体，想到这儿，她产生了一股异样的安全感。大卫擦完她的后背便将毛巾翻过来，用另一面擦起她的腰侧，一直到腋窝。“手给我。”他说，罗吉塔立即抬起一条胳膊。他抓起她的手，松松扣住，连指缝都仔细地清理。

罗吉塔禁不住抬头看了大卫一眼，他正低着头，两侧的头发挡住了他的脸，只留出鼻梁。仅仅那一小块露出的部分她就可以看上很久。“怪不得那么多姑娘喜欢你。”话一出口罗吉塔就差点儿没把舌头咬下来，但的确，她与那些人相比又有什么呢？

她究竟在想什么呀？简直像个第一次吃到爱情酸苦的小女孩。

他手下的动作停下来。过了一会儿，大卫把头发拨弄到耳后，接着清了清嗓子。“这好像跟你没什么关系吧？”

“你说什么？”罗吉塔一下子没反应过来。

“少来了，傲慢的家伙。”大卫毫不客气地打断她。“如果你说——当然，你早就当着所有人的面说过——我是个平庸的懒汉，我只能告诉你，你非得那么想我也没办法。毕竟你一个人就把所有事都干了，完全不跟我们商量，事后还说我们不帮你。你个自大狂。我受够了。什么时候我连换女朋友都得受你批判啦，大思想家？那是我的私人问题！”

罗吉塔被他说得直发懵，可她僵硬的表情依旧没使他停下来，他越说越来劲：“我曾经真他妈想知道为什么你要那样对我。即使我也有过毫无理由就讨厌一个人的理由，可我依旧想听听你的答案。你不觉得那对我来说太不公平了吗？”

罗吉塔愣愣地盯着身上的人。大卫的语调和表情都很平静，但她很清楚自己稍有不慎就会激起对方滔天的怒火。可这让她如何启齿？“你刚才都说了。我就是讨厌你，仅此而已。”她最终有点儿挑衅地回答，调整好全身的姿势，下定决心即使对方要打她一顿她也不会还手。这是她应得的。

然而大卫弯起唇角，那抹弧度中甚至还有些戏谑：“喂，你可别忘了我是因为什么才进来。”

“……这什么也不能说明。”罗吉塔将“不”字死死咬住，似是要将其嚼碎。

“随便你怎么说。”大卫无所谓地回答，嘴咧得更开。“你不会告诉我，你当时在喊另外一个叫戴夫的吧？”

罗吉塔毕竟不是真的拥有魔法，能够让真实变成对她有利的谎言，可她依旧有着争辩的能力：“所以呢？你可别太把自己当回事了——”

“我得感谢你。”大卫说。

罗吉塔被噎了一下。“我不觉得这有什么好感谢的，或者说你有臆想症，觉得这样我就可能像那些小傻瓜一样在你身边团团转？”她嘶声道，像极了一条虚张声势的蛇。

“你真有意思。”大卫用毛巾在她脸上胡乱涂了一把。“我得谢谢你救了我的吉他。”

不知是突来的袭击瞬间扰乱了她的思维能力，还是大卫的话实在使她哑口无言，她瞪大双眼，挠挠脑袋的同时碰到了伤疤，它还没完全长好，这一碰给她带来了不小的痛楚。“可你将它丢掉啦。”

大卫听出对方前所未有的柔和声调，禁不住露出一个同样真诚的微笑。“后来我去找了找。”

罗吉塔的心脏在胸口暴动。过了漫长的三十秒，抑或只是短暂的半分钟，罗吉塔最终开口，声音轻得仿佛不存在：“找到了吗？”

“我找到了你的贝斯碎片。”大卫看起来有点儿纠结，似乎在努力地选择最柔软的措辞，小心翼翼地试探。“以后巡演时我一定更小心，而且你也清楚我不止那一把吉他，不会耽误录音——”

“喔，那挺好。”罗吉塔抽了抽鼻子。“好冷。”她故意大声说。

大卫没有管这显而易见的谎言，他把毛巾重新在手上缠了一圈。“把另一只手给我。”

然后他继续擦起罗吉塔的肢体。碰到乳房时她有些难堪地要求自己来，可被他以解下毛巾麻烦为由拒绝。她心下咒骂着挺立起来的乳头，猜测自己的耳根一定红透了，不过还好房间里光线昏暗，这成了她最后一块遮羞布。大卫的手不带任何情欲地在她身上移动，从胸到腹，最后把一条大腿搭在自己的肩膀上，从大腿内侧抹到脚踝。然后是另一条。他没去看她双腿间的部分。

“你不打算…不打算进入我吗？”罗吉塔在他擦拭她脚趾时难为情地问。

大卫将她的腿放下去。身为男性，在这种情况下还没有欲望，那他不是圣贤就是有功能障碍。他静静打量着面前这朵水仙花，她完全向他打开，微微颤动，看起来奇异地娇弱，仿佛轻轻一把就能揉碎。

可他为什么要那么做呢？

罗吉塔被看得浑身不自在，她拽过丢在一边的睡服，一个接一个兜地翻。大卫知道她在找什么，站起身，从裤兜里掏出烟盒，将里面最后一根烟点燃，自己先吸了一口。味道的确不错，怪不得她嗜烟如命，表演时她点完烟才肯开始演奏的情景不合时宜地出现。大卫将那团甘辛的香气吐出来，把烟递给对方。“你愿意让我这样做？”他用疑问回答疑问。“毕竟我可是个负心汉，在你看来。一天换一打女朋友的那种。”

罗吉塔没急着回答，大卫沉重且不规律的鼻息喷到她身上，让她知道对方此刻也没有看上去那么冷静。她抿紧嘴，让烟从嘴角两边漏出来向上飘，将她整个面容笼罩在里面。看上去愚蠢又色情。“如果你只是愧疚与感谢，你还会问吗？”

“当然不。”大卫抢过她叼着的烟，猛吸了一口，然后按住她的头，把烟渡进她嘴里。

大卫的手指在罗吉塔面颊上滑动，四个手指轻拢住脸的一边，拇指在眉骨上摩挲。指腹的茧粗糙坚硬，带着刚刚抽完的烟的气味，是一个优秀且不羁的吉他手理应拥有的手指。她闭上眼睛感受着。他一只手托起她的后脑，手指掠过眼睑和眉骨，在发间缓慢搜索，寻到她前不久为他留下的伤疤后将其轻轻拢住，另一只手接着按上她的唇瓣，然后将自己的贴上去。她不假思索张开嘴，让对方的舌头探进来。他腾出来的掌心在她身上爱抚，依据她的反应小心调整着力度，肌肤相贴，碰触的声音与耳膜摩擦，搅弄起翻滚的情欲。她从未受过如此温柔的对待，感觉就像经受一场别样的煎熬。

“你知道我想要什么。”罗吉塔断断续续地说。

“我的确知道。”大卫的声音听起来低沉了很多，似乎在压抑着什么。“所以你要自己来取。”

罗吉塔呼吸一窒。她感觉自己被他的话一分为二，一半羞惭得想要把这个人赶出去再躲进浴室里，另一半却在狂烈呼喊：对，是的，她想要的就是这个。她是个一无所有的赌徒，却想着一局赢回被自卑夺走的全部：她想要。

罗吉塔依稀感到自己把对方推开，紧接着又搂住他、把他往自己拉近。她从没比此刻更懊恼于自己不擅吻技，只会胡乱地磨蹭、啃咬，而对方像早已知晓一般将她的唇瓣衔在口中，就像游人初次品尝一颗饱满的多汁水果，让甜美的滋味在舌尖炸开，纵容的同时引导着她的横冲直撞。罗吉塔逐渐掌握了技巧，却依旧沉迷于对方的唇齿，灵活的舌头，属于自己香烟的味道。同样的飘飘然她只体验过一次，她想起那时的感受，同时想起眼前这个人最钟爱的、自己为之受伤却还是被遗失了的，也是把黑白琴身的Fender。

“叫出来。”大卫在又一次交换呼吸后舔掉她唇角的唾液，贴近她的耳垂，呼出一团热气，在对方毫不掩饰的呻吟中含住它，紧接着又将舌尖探向她耳后的内陷。罗吉塔知道那是她最脆弱的部位，细小如一根针从那里刺入就可以轻易地结果她的性命，而现在那里有电流持续不断地穿透，她却全身活跃得颤抖。大卫三下两下扯掉衬衫，将它丢到一边，接着仅凭感觉吮咬罗吉塔全身的肌肤。这举动对他来说罕见又凶暴，然而他知道这就是一直以来他渴望的，每一个强自压抑愤怒的夜晚，他都能恍惚意识到这一刻迟早会到来。

两个赌徒互相揭开牌面，发现对方手里握着的同样是鬼牌，只好都向彼此认栽。

“你不是说，”罗吉塔还想挣扎，但她敏感的身体早已被快感冲垮。“你不是说我这样容易着凉吗？”

“我正给你清理呢。”大卫吻去罗吉塔脖颈上的泪珠，接着惩罚性地在她的锁骨上咬了一口，湿冷的头发和火热的唇舌同时贴到胸脯，不紧不慢地流连，却迟迟不肯安慰最敏感的部位。

“吉尔默！”她怒声喝道，嗓音却没什么杀伤力。

“叫我戴夫。”大卫开始往下移动，发丝无意间碰到乳尖，犹如一条冰凉的水蛇将她麻痹，她惊呼着睁大眼睛，原本锐利的目光也被情欲折磨得涣散。他啃咬罗吉塔肋骨的轮廓，腹部紧绷的肌肉，牙齿碰到肚脐时她低低叫出声，腰不受控制地向上挺起磨蹭，却被对方恰到好处地固定在一个既不过分亲近也不刻意疏离的位置。

“还记得我说什么？”

她苦苦支撑着身体，不让自己因失去平衡而倒回去，这样反而更将她的身体送入对方口中。“你……混蛋！”她实在听不下他故意用力嘬吮她肚脐发出的响声，使劲咬了咬嘴唇后只好开口：“我想让你上我。”

大卫立刻将一只手的食指狠狠插进她的身体。他的手指本就比常人粗长一些，骨节也分明，借着她内里润滑的温暖激烈地扩张，另一只手则费力地解开皮带，拉下拉链。

他抽出手指：“你现在还有时间后悔。”

她大口吞咽了一下，没有说话。

大卫慢慢撞进去，让罗吉塔切实体会到自己正被一寸寸入侵与占领，等到全部进入后他停在里面，“只是不想让一切这么快结束”，他轻声解释。太阳已经升起，室内的光线足够他看清她的躯体：在他的记忆中她总是那么苍白，无论是平常还是愤怒时都是如此，沾上了鲜血也只是更突出了她白得刺眼，此刻是他第一次在完全清醒的状态下欣赏到兴奋的潮红在她皮肤上晕染开，看起来相当新奇又莫名搭配。大卫直视罗吉塔的双眼。她真不该总把它们遮住的，他突然有些难过。果然还是个孩子，他想，古怪又倔强，用水泥外壳把柔弱的内心严严塑住，不自爱的同时也不让别人去爱她。这让他怎么来喜欢她呢？

看到对方奇怪的表情，他才后知后觉原来他把这句话说了出口。他有点尴尬，刚想说些另外什么来转移话题，罗吉塔的回答就飘上来，声音如同空气中流过的风：“那就做你现在该做的。”

于是他动起来。潜伏停留了太久，突来的动作即使温柔又缓慢，也还是让她呻吟出声。容纳他并没有很艰难，也许是因为不久前才彻底经历了他的粗暴，肉体依旧记得他的形状，因此她很快就彻底适应了他。罗吉塔不能准确意识到自己此刻具体在做什么，只觉得体内填满了难以名状的狂喜，还有什么珍宝失而复得了的激悦，它们最终汇聚为一股热流四处乱窜，迫使她忍不住大声叫起来。起初大卫的动作幅度不算大，更提不上有多用力，但很快他开始加速，使劲与她的呻吟竞争，嘴唇覆上她的嘴唇，凶狠又满足地咬下，似乎只要这样就能发泄尽他心中的怨气。这个吻仿佛要持续到世界末日。等罗吉塔终于从中解脱，她虚弱地问：“可以抱紧我吗？”

——「时光啊，你真美丽，请为我停留下来吧！」

大卫没吭声，他一把拉起她，左手按住她的后背，扶稳她身体的同时也重重地将她往自己身前送了一下。罗吉塔仅余的理智差点被这一击冲散，她一只胳臂无规则地用力向外够着、抓取着，似乎想搭上对方的肩膀，又在畏惧些什么。他一眼就看出罗吉塔怕再一次伤到他，就用右手将她的手握在掌心，十指相扣搭在她胸脯上。“这次也可以吗，吉塔？”他慢条斯理地问，胯部的动作却愈加激烈，他还记得先前的位置，这次也格外照顾那里，惹得她热情地蠕动着、收缩着、回报着。他就快控制不住了。

大卫读懂了罗吉塔眼中无言的认可，禁不住又加了几分力度。罗吉塔在对方激烈的动作下再也顾不上羞耻，扭动起身体，自觉迎合着对方的抽插，愉悦放肆地叫着。“哈…哈啊，戴夫，戴夫！”罗吉塔用力攥住他的手，她指上套着的金属戒硌得他发痛，可疼痛在此时也统统转化为快感。他终于忍不住爆发在里面，比体温略高一点的浊液此刻却显得灼热滚烫，罗吉塔在这种刺激下也到达了顶端，她脖子一仰，发出一声类似临死前的鸟的嘶鸣，又无力地垂下来。大卫还沉浸在余韵里，无意识将她的脑袋揽在自己肩膀上。他在感到大片大片的酸楚浸湿了胸膛时僵硬了一两秒——罗吉塔双肩颤抖着，正无声地哭泣。

清理完毕的罗吉塔睡得很沉，安静又满足，睡容就像个刚吃饱的婴孩。她的床很大，足够大卫陪她度过这荒诞的一天，而大卫只是俯视她，扫过罗吉塔布满他印记的光裸躯体，在离开前为她压好被角。下一天他们将再见面，他们依旧会交流甚少，冷淡地以姓氏相称，但他们也依旧会亲吻，会做爱，无论多少次。他知道她总有一天会承认的，她爱大卫，就像他爱罗吉塔，以及两个人永远也不可能走到一起一样真真切切，不合常理，彼此心照不宣。

* * *

然而第二天他就知道他大错特错了。

大卫确信他在听到新专辑名时已经把惊讶掩藏得很好，可当他看到另两人的表情时还是忍不住怀疑，自己的承受力是否真有那么强。

“UMMAGUMMA？！你确定要叫这个？”里克好不容易才找回声音，问向正摆弄着贝斯的女人。

“是啊。”罗吉塔的手指用力在琴弦上嘣了几声。“有什么问题吗？”

“你不会不知道这个词是什么意思吧？”

罗吉塔终于抬起头，看了一圈录音室里所有的人，并最终把目光停在大卫身上。“既然发行过歌词讲恋物癖的曲子，那专辑起名《性行为》又有什么问题呢？”

尼克注意到了她的眼神，狐疑地看看罗吉塔又看看大卫，可大卫自己也不清楚罗吉塔今天到底是怎么回事。就在他绞尽脑汁想着该怎么解释时，罗吉塔又开口了：“戴夫，我想去采个样，你能不能搭把手？”

这下子连尼克都愣了愣。那个什么事都力争亲力亲为的罗吉塔•沃特斯，向另一个人求助？而且她刚刚管大卫叫什么？

“好哎。”大卫一下子呆住了，顺口就答应下来。“你又写新曲出来啦？”

“嗯。昨天突然有了灵感。”

站在她身边的里克一低头就看到了她放在一旁的歌词，罗吉塔注意到他的视线，把那张纸抓起来递给对方。她今天似乎过于开心了，对她而言这举动简直友善得异常。里克奇怪地看了她一眼才把眼神收回到纸上：“好舒服的歌词。”他读着读着禁不住为歌词营造的一派恬静景色微笑，在这方面他相当佩服罗吉塔的创作才能。“诶，怎么没有名字？”他把纸翻过来又翻过去，从头到尾反复看了几遍都没能找到曲名。

“名字……”罗吉塔把上午大卫送给她的贝斯小心地放到地上才站起身，让灯光彻底映出她的脸——在她的下颌，有一处红痕还依稀可辨。

——“就叫Grantchester Meadows。”


End file.
